New Years Resolution
by BrokebackMegan
Summary: Noah and Luke, finally after two years together, are in their own apartment together and now Noah has a surprise for Luke. Set up in a New Years resolution kinda style.


Luke breathed in the scent of Noah's cologne. He smelled so good, and the night was just right. New Years Eve, in their first apartment. They were so happy, after all the time moving things in and arranging everything into the right place. Their apartment was perfect and now Noah slept soundly on the couch, exhausted from work, Luke was happy to have his Noah home.

Noah stretched and looked at Luke. "What time is it?" He asked, smiling.

"It's after ten." Luke replied.

"Why did you let me sleep so late?" Noah asked standing up. "I have New Years Eve plans for us."

"You looked so peaceful and I know it was busy today at Java." Luke stood up and wrapped his arms around Noah. "What kind of plans do you have for us?" He smirked and gave Noah a peck on the lips.

"Not that kind of plans. We're going to set our New Year resolution for next year." Luke frowned.

"Why would we do something like that?" He asked.

Noah chuckled and followed Luke. "Because, I picked the perfect one. Now, go take a shower and get dressed up, we're going to go see the fireworks."

Luke gave Noah one more kiss and then walked over to the bathroom. "There's some dinner left over in the fridge." He said then closed the door behind him.

Noah ate his food and read a book, till Luke was done in the shower. After Luke, Noah took a shower himself, while Luke did the dishes up real quick. "Are you ready?" Noah asked when he walked into the kitchen, messing with his tie.

"Lame excuse." Luke helped Noah with his tie and kissed him deeply. "And yes."

"And it was no excuse, I really was just putting my tie on." Noah kissed Luke, holding him close to his body. "go wait in the car, I got to go get something from our room."

Luke nodded and put his jacket on. "Alright, but hurry up. I want to get to the farm by eleven thirty." He went outside and started the car, unaware that Noah grabbed a little blue box out of his drawer.

When they got there, it was eleven twenty, and everyone else was there. "Well, next time we are leaving sooner." Noah mumbled as Luke parents kissed and hugged them.

Lily was the first to say it. "I miss you so much Luke. I just can't believe your living in your own place now."

Luke hugged his mom back and smiled. "Well mom, get used to it. Because you still got three to go."

Lily gasped. "Don't remind me!"

Noah chuckled, he loved being with the Snyder family. They were the only thing he had of a family, after his father died last year, everything was perfect when he was with Luke and the rest of the clan. Though, spending alone time with Luke was the best thing out of it all.

Luke looked at Noah and smiled. "We better hurry, they're going to start the fireworks soon and I promised I'd go get Ethan from upstairs."

Noah nodded. "Go ahead and get Ethan, I need to go ask your dad something." Luke smiled and went upstairs to get his little brother.

Noah walked over to Holden and cleared his throat. "Holden, I have to ask you something. And well, I honestly don't know how to say it. So I'm just going to say it, to get it off my chest. Because, I feel like this is the right thing to do and knowing you have no problem with it, will help me ask Luke with more confidence. I'm scared to death about this question that I want to,"

"Noah! Just go ahead and ask me the damn question." Holden said smiling, knowing exactly what the question was.

"Can I marry your son?" Noah just blurted out.

Holden smiled and put his hand on Noah's shoulder. "I'm not sure Ethan is the right boy for you Noah." Holden teased. Noah looked at his completely shocked. How can he tease like this!? Noah was being serious, he wanted to marry Luke. "But, Luke's the same age as you. So you can marry him instead. How does that sound?"

"Um, that sounds good." Noah snapped back into reality. "Thank you, sir, Mr. Snyder, Holden." Noah shook hands with Holden then went to find Luke.

"Aren't you the cutest little girl in the whole wide world." Luke said, holding Eliza in his arms. "Let's go find mommy." He saw Noah and waved, gesturing him to come over. Noah came over. "Have you seen Aunt Meg?" Luke asked.

"No, sorry. But the fireworks are going to start soon. Where's Ethan?" Noah asked when he didn't notice another kid.

Luke chuckled. "He saw Nat and went to her. So I know he's safe. But Eliza wants her mom, and I don't know where she is."

Meg Snyder, on cue, came towards Luke and Noah. "I thought you were asleep." She took Eliza out of Luke's arms.

Luke smiled. "She was awake when I got up there. So I thought I'd bring her down, let her see the fireworks. If she's a true Snyder, she'll love them." Luke showed his big pearly teeth, knowing all too well he was gloating.

Meg smiled. "Thank you Luke. Want to come and see the fireworks with mommy and daddy." She walked away, leaving Luke and Noah alone, once again.

Noah grabbed Luke's hand and took him to the spot Luke set up, hours earlier. "Now, time to set our New Years resolution." He held Luke close just as the countdown from twenty, began.

Luke laughed. "Alright. I thought about it, and mine is." Luke looked up at Noah and smiled. "Mine is, to be the perfect man for you. And to always keep you happy. And if we do screw up somehow, we'll always get through it and end up back in each others arms. Happy and in love, like nothing ever happened." Noah laughed. "Hey!!" Luke pulled away and slapped Noah's arm lightly. "I know it was lame, but it came from the heart."

Noah smiled. "Hey, I loved it." He smiled just as the countdown from ten began, he stood up, taking Luke with him. "And now for mine."

10

Luke watched as Noah got on his knee and pulled out a tiny blue box. "Noah, what are you doing?" He asked breathless.

9

Noah smiled. "Luke, you are the love of my life. Your my lover, my boyfriend, and my best friend."

8

"Everyday, I wake up to you and every night, I fall asleep with you."

7

"I love everything about you and hate a lot as well."

6

"And for my New Years resolution, is something I am going to ask, just once."

5

Luke's mouth dropped open, when Noah open the box. He couldn't even breathe, he thought. There was a diamond ring, an engagement ring, for him!

4

Noah smiled. "It's to be a great husband to you. And to plan a wonderful wedding."

3

"To make it a day you'll never forget." He took the ring out and stood up.

2

"What do you say Luke? Will you marry me?"

1

Luke nodded. "Yes, yes. Yes, I will!!!!!" Luke jumped into Noah's arms and kissed him deeply.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Luke and Noah shared a New Years kiss and as they kissed, Noah slipped the ring onto Luke's finger and slid his tongue into Luke mouth. Tasting the sweet taste of Luke Snyder.

When they pulled away, Luke moaned, not wanting it to stop. "Noah."

"Huh?" He still had his eyes close.

"Happy New Year." Luke smiled.

Noah opened his eyes and smiled. "Happy New Year to you to, my love." He rested his head on Luke's forehead and began to dance with his arms wrapped around Luke's waist.

Luke, his arms wrapped around Noah's neck, danced right along with him. There was no music, there was nothing but the sounds of the fireworks going off. But to them, the whole world was quiet, just the sound of slow loving music, coming from nowhere. They were perfectly happy where they were and where they were heading.

_**END**_


End file.
